


Chaotic Stories

by NoNameCrushedStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Antichrist Hunk, Demon Lance (Voltron), M/M, OP Hunk, Supernatural AU - Freeform, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameCrushedStar/pseuds/NoNameCrushedStar
Summary: Differents AU for the Voltron fandommainly klance ship but others ship can make an apparition tooChapter 1: Supernatural AU
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Chaotic Stories

Supernatural AU and we have every ingredient for Shiro and Keith to be the perfect unwilling cobayes of their destiny. They are named the Gane brothers.

Allura is god/prophet, Adam is Catiel, PIDGE IS THE QUEEN OF HELL omg why did nobody did that before she is the perfect chaotic being!

Hunk is the antichrist so he is basically a child in this story, like 10 years old.

Lance is an unlucky mortal who was liked by a demon who keeps possessing him :  
The first time the demon leaves a greatly injured Lance who had disappeared for 3 weeks,

The second time Lance manages to consume an astronomical amount of salt (ouch my arteries) to get him out

The third time Lance understands that the demon really loves this body and they sort of make a pact. 

The demon doesn’t want to go back to hell and he noticed while possessing him that lance sort of masks his demonic aura so it’s highly beneficial for hiding from both demons and hunters.

Lance lets the demon have 2 hours per day to do whatever they want except murder and rape and possibly everything that will endanger lance/the demon and Lance will stop fighting him.  
They become attached to each other and the demon is in fact a very young one who just manages to escape barely because the Gane brothers keep killing high demons and hell needed agents up on earth.  
The sin of the demon is lust so lance isn’t really complaining there. They became sort of codependent and are starting to mix/merge with each other.

Let's say that Keith and Lance are 27 and 26, Shiro 32, Adam is damn old.

Lance tumbles on Hunk who is homeless and decides fuck I’m gonna adopt him he is cute :  
The alley was dark, only the faint light of a lampost managed to sneak itself at the entrance of it. A man, lanky and tall, with blue almost shining eyes stumbled in it. 

Supporting himself at the wall while giggling he moved forward and lost his balance when his foot hit the pavement.

A small “ouch” came out of nowhere as the man fall in the pile of trash nearby

The man grumbles before realizing there was someone lying there  
He squints his eyes and barely manages to distinguish the form of a...child in the weak light.

“What are you doing here?” asked the child, the outline of his eyes too black they could rival the darkness of the devil’s soul

“huh? Well mmh same to you, what are you doing here?”

______________________________

“Did we just adopt the antichrist…”  
“hell I hope no but it seems like we just did”  
“fuck”

_______________________________

Pidge is losing her mind because “where the fuck is the antichrist?! BRING HIM TO ME NOW OR I WILL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR OWN EYES AGAIN AND AGAIN FOR YEARS!”’

Keith and Shiro are attracted to the place where Lance and Hunk are because weird evenements keep happening. Like climate change. Plus there’s not too much murder (too low for a normal town) and the delinquency is really low and the Gane find it weird ‘it’s too normal demons must be hiding something we have to check’

Keith finds this cute guy across the squat they are in and wants to woo/date him but the little Hunk keeps interrupting and it’s getting on the nerves of both Lance and Keith with all the pent up sexual frustration. 

Eventually, they manage to do it and it becomes a regular occurrence when they have a little peace.  
Both of them really like each other but still annoy the shit out of the other because of drama and they wouldn’t be Keith and Lance if they weren’t fighting a little.  
aqueu aqueu shit show with humor and some fluff with everyone and Hunk, bless his pure soul.

We can say that Adam came to check on the brothers and discover that Lance is a demon because maybe Lance’s body can foul demons but no angel of the lord.  
They attach him and torture him a little while Lance is like :  
"I’m consentant you bitches" and nobody trusts him so the demon willingly exits Lance shell and stays outside while lance affirms his acceptance  
"it’s been two fucking years I’m really attached to him please don’t make him go back and leave us alone’."

After a few discussions, they release him and Keith has to survey Lance and his every action for a while because they still don’t trust the demon.  
Oh my god they were roommates.

blablabla he discovers rapidly that Hunk is not normal and when a demon finds Hunk and tries to hurt Lance, Hunk loses his shit and scotch them, + Keith and Shiro who were there, on the nearest wall.  
Lance manages to destroy the demon and Hunk releases the brothers.

Then Lance explains to them that Hunk is the antichrist while affirming to the child that he did not adopt him for that it was a pure coincidence that he decides to roll with it. He tells the Gane’s that he doesn’t want the world to end and he doesn't want to see the pure Hunk become some twisted puppet of the king of hell so he is trying to raise him as a person who respects the life of everything.

Keith decides to stay with Lance and Hunk to ‘survey’ that Hunk won’t grow up evil or be abducted by some demon’s agent.  
Shiro leaves him and goes back to Iverson (the Bobby of this world, he is still an asshole don’t worry) and meets Matt on his travels. Matt is searching for his sister who disappeared and he thinks it’s because of demons (because he is super intelligent and discovers that all the horror stories are real so he joined the hunter community) and they partner with each other to hunt monsters and search for demons while Adam checks regularly on them.

End  
I’m going to sleep now


End file.
